gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Flusslande
Die Flusslande ist eine Region der Sieben Königslande auf dem Kontinent Westeros. Es war häufig Schauplatz von Bürgerkriegen, als ein Teil der Sieben Königslande und auch vor den Eroberungskriegen, als die unabhängigen Königreiche von Westeros darum stritten. Zur Zeit der ersten Menschen war es eine souveräne Nation, genannt Königreich der Flüsse und Hügel. Sie liegt in etwa, in der Mitte des Kontinents, mit wenigen natürlichen Grenzen, wie Bergen, deshalb war es über Jahrhunderte ein Grenzgebiet zwischen den umliegenden Königreichen. Die Flusslande wurde während der Eroberungskriege von den Eisenmännern beherrschte. Aegon der Eroberer wurde durch einen Volksaufstand unterstützt, den das Haus Tully anführte. Aus diesem Grund, dass die Flusslande keinen König zur Zeit der Invasion besaßen, war diese Region technisch gesehen keines der Sieben Königslande. Aber aus administrativen Gründen werden die Flusslande und ihre Herrscher nicht anders, wie die übrigen Regionen des Reiches behandelt. Sie gelten faktisch als achtes der Sieben Königslande. Die Bevölkerung gilt als fromm und friedlich doch wenn nötig sind sie auch in der Lage furchtlose, harte Krieger in den Krieg zu schicken. Sie werden durch das Haus Tully von Schnellwasser regiert. Bastarde aus dieser Region tragen den Nachnamen "Strom". In der Serie Geschichte Viele Jahrhunderte vor den Eroberungskriegen der Targaryens wurden die Flusslande vom damaligen Sturmkönig erobert. Doch die Flusslande waren für den Sturmkönig ein zu großes Gebiet, um es kontrollieren zu können. Nach einigen Landungen der Eisenmänner fiel das komplette Gebiet an den König der Eiseninseln, König Hoffartt. Als Aegon der Eroberer kam um Westeros und damit auch die Flusslande zu unterwerfen, entstand zeitgleich ein von Edmyn Tully angeführter Volksaufstand gegen die Besatzungsmacht von den Eiseninseln. Mit vereinten Kräften gelang es Aegon und den Tullys diese zu vertreiben. Als dank für ihre Hilfe, ernannte Aegon Targaryen das Haus Tully zum herrschenden Geschlecht in den Flusslanden. Geographie Die Flusslande werden dominiert durch die Wasserscheide des Flusses Trident, deren drei bedeutende Nebenflüsse, der Grüne Arm, der Blaue Arm und der Rote Arm, bei der Rubinfurt im Osten zusammenfließen. Der Grüne Arm ist der nördlichste, der von Nord nach Süd verläuft, nahe der Eng, der natürlichen Grenze zum Norden. Der Grüne Arm kann nur bei einer Festungsbrücke überquert werden, bekannt als die Zwillinge, die durch das Haus Frey kontrolliert werden. Armeen, die sich in den oder aus dem Norden bewegen, haben nur zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder entlang des Königsweges, der die Rubinfurt im Osten kreuzt oder der Übergang bei den Zwillingen im Westen, was oft eine hohe Summe kostet. Der Blaue Arm liegt südlich des Grünen Arms und endet in der Nähe von Seegart, dem Sitz des Hauses Mallister. Der Rote Arm ist der südlichste und schlängelt sich durch das Herz der Flusslande. Nachdem er die Burg Schnellwasser passiert, die Hauptstadt der Flusslande, verläuft der Rote Arm weiter in den Südwesten, bis er die Grenze der Westlande erreicht. Die Flusslande besitzen nur wenig natürliche Verteidigungslinien oder Grenzen. Sie werden im Westen und Osten durch Berge begrenzt, diese werden aber von den mächtigen Häusern der Westlande oder aus dem Tal von Arryn gehalten. Die ausgedehnten Sümpfe und der schmale Landgang bilden eine wirksame und natürliche Grenze des Nordens und gehört ebenfalls nicht zum Einflussbereich der Flusslords. Die südliche Grenze der Flusslande besteht mehr oder weniger aus dem Oberlauf des Schwarzwassers, stellt aber kein besonderes Hindernis für die im Südosten angrenzenden Häuser der Weite dar. Im Südosten grenzen die Flusslande an die Kronlande. Ferner besitzen die Flusslande eine Küste im Nordwesten, an der Bucht der Eisenmänner und ist damit auch Angriffen von den Eiseninseln ausgesetzt. Insgesamt grenzen die Flusslande an fünf andere Regionen der Sieben Königslande, sechs, wird die Seegrenze zu den Eiseninseln dazu gezählt, was durch häufige Überfälle die Regel ist. Damit ist die Flusslande, die Region mit den meisten Grenzen und anders, als die Weite, die an ebenso viele grenzt, kaum durch natürliche Grenzen geschützt, sondern Angriffen von allen Seiten ausgeliefert. Durch seine geringe militärische und wirtschaftliche Stärke waren die Flusslande häufig Spielball der umliegenden, mächtigeren Königreiche. Das Klima in den Flusslanden ist gemäßigt. Es gibt warme Sommer und mäßig kalte Winter, welche an Intensität nördlich der Eng zunehmen. Die Niederschläge sind optimal für die Landwirtschaft und tragen maßgeblich zur Fruchtbarkeit der Ländereien bei. In den Büchern : Original: Riverlands In der Saga "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" sind die Flusslande eine der Hauptregionen von Westeros, bestehend aus reichen, fruchtbaren und bevölkerungsstarken Gebieten, welche die Arme des Trident und dem nördlichen Schwarzwasser umgeben. Die Flusslande werden durch das Haus Tully regiert, von ihrem Familiensitz aus, bekannt als Schnellwasser. Die Flusslande sind keines der traditionellen Sieben Königslande, da es zum Zeitpunkt von Aegons Eroberung durch das Haus Hoffartt von den Eiseninseln beherrscht wurde. Aufgrund seiner zentralen Lage in Westeros und seinem Mangel an natürlichen Grenzen, waren die Flusslande häufig Kriegsschauplatz. Die dort lebende Bevölkerung wird als "Rivermen" bezeichnet, und sind eine Mischung aus robusten Kriegern, friedlichen Fischern und frommen Bauern. Bastarde die in den Flusslanden geboren werden, erhalten den Nachnamen Strom. Geographie Die Flusslande umfassen eine Region von Ebenen, Wäldern, Hügeln und endlosen Flüssen. Sie grenzt an den Norden, in der Nähe der Quelle des Grünen Arms, in den Sumpfgebieten der Eng. Im Osten erstrecken sich die Flusslande bis an die Mondbergen des Tals von Arryn und Klauenhorn der Kronlande. Im Süden grenzen die Flusslande an die Kronlande und die Weite. Die Flusslande erstrecken sich im Westen bis zur Bucht der Eisenmänner und den Bergen der Westlande. Die starkbefestigte Burg Goldzahn überwachte den Eingang zu den Flusslanden, und als solches auch zu den Westlanden. Die Flusslande ist für die Vielzahl an Flüssen benannt, die sich dort befinden. Der Grüne Arm, der südlich der Sümpfe der Eng verläuft, der Blaue Arm und der Rote Arm, die aus dem Norden und dem Südwesten kommen, vereinigen sich kurz vor Lord Harroway's Town zum Trident. Der Rote Arm verläuft von seiner Quelle in den westlichen Bergen nach Schnellwasser, wo er mit dem Trommelstein zusammenfließt, dann weiter nach Osten, wo er in den Trident übergeht, bevor er in die Krabbenbucht bei Salzpfann strömt. Der nördliche Teil des Schwarzwasser verläuft durch die südlichen Flusslande. Die Flusslande besitzen keine bedeutenden Metropolen, aber eine Anzahl von kleineren Städten, wie Schönmarkt, Harrentown, Lord Harroway's Town, Jungfernteich, Salzpfann und Steinsepte. Zudem große Burgen, einschließlich Harrenhal, Rabenbaum, Schnellwasser, Seegart, Steinheck und die Zwillinge. Weitere bemerkenswerte Orte sind die alten Ruinen von Altsteinen, wo in der Frühzeit das Haus Schlamm seine Burg hatte und der See Götterauge, mit der Insel der Gesichter darin. Die Lady des Laubs lebt in einem Dorf, versteckt in den Wäldern, weil gesagt wird, dass ein Geist aus High Heart haust. Die Quiet Isle liegt an der Mündung des Trident. Wirtschaft Die Flusslande sind reich, fruchtbar und bevölkerungsstark. Durch die zahlreichen Flüsse, welche die Region durchziehen, ist ein reger Handel und Transport von Gütern möglich. In Friedenszeiten segeln die Fischer mit ihren Booten und Getreidekähnen stromabwärts und Händler befahren mit ihren Schiffen die Flüsse. Bei so viel Handel auf den Flüssen, bringen die Dorfbewohner ihr überschüssiges Getreide und andere Waren dorthin, wo sie versuchen, es an Händler zu verkaufen, die es anderenorts anbieten. Wein kann in den Flusslanden aus kleinen, herben Trauben hergestellt werden. Geschichte Vor den Eroberungskriegen Im Zeitalter der Dämmerung siedelten die ersten Menschen in den Flusslanden, was zum Konflikt mit den bereits einheimischen Kindern des Waldes führte. Nach Jahrhunderten des Krieges wurde ein Pakt auf der Insel der Gesichter geschlossen, wodurch sich die Kinder in ihre Wälder zurückzogen und die ersten Menschen ihre Königreiche auf dem Land errichteten, das von dem geheimnisvollen Volk abgetreten wurde. Die Flusslande sahen den Aufstieg der Könige von Flüssen und Hügeln. In den folgenden Jahrtausenden, herrschten verschiedene Familien über die Flusslande. Viele Dynastien beanspruchten das Land während des Zeitalters der Helden, einschließlich Brackens, der Schwarzhains und der Schlamms, die die letzten der ersten Menschen waren, welche die Flusslande ihr Eigen nannten. Ihre Herrschaft endete mit der Invasion der Andalen. Zu dieser Zeit sammelte König Tristifer IV. aus dem Hause Schlamm seine Armeen und stellte sich den Andalen. Von König Tristifer wird gesagt, er habe 99 seiner 100 Schlachten gegen die Andalen gewonnen, im letzten Gefecht wurde er getötet. Sein Sohn und Nachfolger, Tristifer V., war nicht so erfolgreich wie sein Vater und das Reich fiel. Die Andalen errichteten ihre eigenen kleinen Königreiche und für eine lange Zeit waren die Flusslande ein Königreich mit Dynastien der Andalen, einschließlich der Teagues, den Fishers und den Justmans. Die Söhne eines Flusskönigs wurden auf den Eiseninseln im Bloody Keep der Burg Peik ermordet, rund 700 Jahre vor Aegons Landung. Der Letzte der einheimischen Könige wurde von den Eroberern aus den Sturmlanden getötet, etwa 360 Jahre vor Aegons Landung. Die Sturmkönige wiederum, wurden durch den Eisenkönig Harwyn Harthand besiegt, der dadurch das Königreich der Eiseninseln um die Flusslande erweiterte. Zwei Generationen später, befahl Harwyns Enkel, Harren der Schwarze, den Bau einer gewaltigen Burg, Harrenhal, als Zeichen seines Reichtums und Macht. Ihre Errichtung benötigte 40 Jahre, Unmengen an Ressourcen und Geld. Ironischerweise landete am selben Tag, als die größte Burg in der Geschichte vollendet war, Aegon Targaryen mit seinen Drachen an der Küste von Westeros. Targaryen Herrschaft König Harren der Schwarze war sehr unbeliebt in den Flusslanden, als Aegon in Westeros einfiel. Aegon verhandelte mit einer Anzahl von Lords der Region, um sie davon zu überzeugen, sich gegen Harren zu erheben, der erste von ihnen war Lord Edmyn Tully, andere folgten, wie Mallisters, Brackens, Schwarzhains und Freys. Harren glaubte, würde er die Schlacht mit Aegon vermeiden, müsste dieser seine Burg belagern. Stattdessen ließ Aegon seinen Drachen angreifen, dessen Feuer so heiß war, dass vieles von Harrenhal verbrannt oder geschmolzen wurde, einschließlich Harren und seiner Kinder. Nach seinem Sieg verlieh Aegon dem Haus Tully die Herrschaft über die Flusslande, unter der Vorherrschaft der Targaryens. Das Gasthaus zum knieenden Mann am Roten Arm, wurde angeblich dort errichtet, wo Torrhen Stark, der König des Nordens, sich Aegon unterwarf. Zu Beginn des Drachentanzes, waren die Lords der Flusslande notorisch streitsüchtig und nur nominell unter der Herrschaft des Hauses Tully vereint. Die meisten der Flusslords unterstützten Rhaenyra Targaryen und die Schwarzen gegen Aegon II. Targaryen und die Grünen. Prinz Daemon Targaryen nahm rasch Harrenhal ein und es folgten weitere Siege im Battle at the Burning Mill und Steinheck. Eine Armee der Grünen aus den Westlanden wurde durch drei Streitkräfte aus den Flusslanden und dem Norden im Battle by the Lakeshore besiegt. Als Reaktion daraus, verwüstete Prinz Aemond Targaryen mit seinem Drachen Vhagar die Flusslande, aber er wurde schließlich von Prinz Daemon bei Götterauge getötet, obwohl Aemonds Leiche nie gefunden wurde. Ser Kriston Kraut, der Königsmacher, führte eine Armee der Grünen durch die Flusslande, doch sein Vormarsch wurde durch die Taktik der verbrannten Erde von den Flusslords behindert. Die Truppen der Flusslande und ihre Verbündeten aus dem Norden zerschlugen das Heer der Grünen bei einem Überfall südlich von Götterauge. Roberts Rebellion Während Roberts Rebellion entschied sich Hoster Tully, der oberste Herr der Flusslande, für die Seite der Rebellen, mit denen er bereits durch die ursprüngliche Verlobung seiner Tochter Catelyn Stark mit Brandon Stark verbunden war. Nach Brandons Tod, verheiratete Hoster Catelyn mit dessen jüngerem Bruder Eddard Stark und seine zweitjüngste Tochter Lysa mit Jon Arryn. Eine Reihe von Lord Tullys Vasallen blieb den Targaryen treu, einschließlich Darry, Muton, Gotbrook und Ryger. Lord Walder Frey erreichte spät den Trident, um die Rebellen zu unterstützen. Die Schlacht am Trident, die letztlich entscheidend für den Ausgang von Roberts Rebellion war, fand in den Flusslanden statt. A Game of Thrones Nachdem Tyrion Lennister von Catelyn Stark entführt wurde, rächt sich Lord Tywin Lennister dafür, indem er Ser Gregor Clegane befiehlt die Flusslande zu überfallen. Die Hand des Königs, Lord Eddard Stark, entsendet Beric Dondarrion, um den Räuber aufzuhalten. Die Truppe von Beric wird in der Schlacht bei Mummersfurt aufgerieben, wodurch Gregor weiterhin ungestraft plündern und morden konnte. Tywin Lennister führt seine eigene Streitmacht und besiegt mehrere Burgen, darunter Harrenhal, Rabenbaum und Darry. Es ist bekannt, dass die Zwillinge und Seegart, die einzigen beiden Siedlungen der Flusslande sind, die weitgehend unberührt von Kämpfen blieben. Die Truppen von Ser Jaime Lennister besiegten eine Armee der Flusslande unter dem Kommando von Edmure Tully in der Schlacht von Schnellwasser und belagerten danach die Hauptstadt der Flusslande. Da die Burg vom Trommelstein und dem Roten Arm umgeben ist, ließ Jaime drei Lager errichten, um eine effektive Belagerung zu gewährleisten. Inzwischen hatte Rob Stark seine Vasallen im Norden gesammelt und marschierte in den Süden. Bei den Zwillingen, verpflichtete er sich, eine Tochter von Lord Walder Frey zu ehelichen, im Gegenzug für die Überquerung des Grünen Arms und einem Bündnis mit dem Haus Frey. Robb entsendet Lord Roose Bolton in den Südosten. Die Niederlage von Roose gegen Tywin in der Schlacht am Grünen Arm, erlaubte es Robb, sich mit seinem Heer nach Südwesten, in Richtung Schnellwasser, zu bewegen. Dort überraschte er Jaimes Armee in der Schlacht im Wisperwald und Battle of the Camps, befreite Edmure und Schnellwasser von der Belagerung und nahm Jaime gefangen. Bei Schnellwasser proklamierten die anwesenden Lords des Nordens und der Flusslande Robb zu ihrem König. A Clash of Kings ---- Wichtige Orte *Schnellwasser, Herrscherhaus der Flusslande. Sitz des Hauses Tully. *Harrenhal, die größte Burg von Westeros. *Die Zwillinge, Sitz des Hauses Frey. *Seegart, Sitz des Hauses Mallister. *Der Trident, der größte Fluss in Westeros. | Towns=Maidenpool • Stoney Sept • Wendish Town | Villages= | Castles=Harrenhal • Pinkmaiden • Raventree Hall • Seagard • Stone Hedge • The Twins | Places=Blackwater Rush • Cape of Eagles • Crossroads Inn • Gods Eye • Ironman's Bay • Isle of Faces • The Neck • The Trident • Whispering Wood Riverlands.PNG Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. *The Riverlands im Wiki of Ice and Fire. en:Riverlands Kategorie:Westeros Kategorie:Geografie Kategorie:Regionen Kategorie:Flusslande